A Little More You
by Jen7118
Summary: Emily Prentiss leaves her life in the US behind for a few weeks in Paris with her Mother but when she meets a mysterious man in a bar will she fall head over heels or run in the opposite direction?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is also posted at under my same name with all of its sexual content that I took out here to be within the guidelines for FFN.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. They belong to CBS!

**A Little More You**

**Chapter 1**: Stranger in a Bar

Emily Prentiss ducked inside the busy bar without notice, she picked a time when she knew it would be busy. She kept her eyes down and her body curled in as much as possible. She couldn't be seen here. Not that the bar was unworthy of her or anything but if her mother, the US Ambassador, saw her daughter in another seedy bar on the front of a tabloid again Emily would never be allowed to leave the embassy. The brunette hated having to watch herself when she was on trips with her mother but it was better than having her face on magazines and her mother upset. When she was younger she made quite the reputation for herself which she whole heartedly regretted now.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked in better English than she thought he would speak not being on the beating path of the city. But Paris was a tourist hotspot and a melting pot of language and culture. That was one of the reasons Emily didn't reject her mother's offer to bring her here.

After she ordered her drink she spun on her bar stool to check out the crowd, most locals but a few tourists. Being dragged across many countries, all of her childhood, Emily was good at noticing the tourists from locals.

Glancing down the end of the bar Emily's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes locked on dark brown orbs of the man in the corner. Eyeing him carefully she took in his nicely pressed suit and slicked back hair. Yummy is all she could use to explain the man.

"Do you see the ring on his finger?" Emily whipped her head around to the deep voice.

"What?" she asked confused at the man sitting next to her. His dimpled smile saved him from the rude thoughts she was having. How dare he interrupt her staring session.

"The man you are so obliviously drooling over. Check out his ring finger." The dark haired man told her tapping his own ring less finger.

Emily rolled her eyes "I was not drooling." She muttered turning her attention to the candy at the end of the bar. Squinting slightly she spotted the gold band on his finger. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes again. "How did you even see that?" the brunette took a sip of her drink.

He chuckled darkly. "Let's just say I have a good eye." He motioned for another round from the bartender. "But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind the attention from the way he was looking at you too."

"Then why did you bring it up?" she sounded upset but she honestly she wasn't. The last thing she need was to be the Ambassador's daughter who had a European affair with a married man. The man shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Emily glanced sideways at him. Not too bad himself, somewhat older then her but not bad at all she smiled internally. "Did you just want to talk to me? Figured that was the only way for you to get me to give you any attention?" she smiled cockily.

Another chuckle came from him then he sobered "What if it was?" his eyebrow rose slightly.

Emily was slightly taken back. "Uhh…" she came up short. Normally she was the one to be upfront and forward talking to men but this man was taking her role. And for some reason she didn't mind one bit.

"Don't worry about it. I was just coming up here for a drink and I saw you drooling. Just some friendly help." He shrugged and got off his stool. "Have a good night." His dimples caught her eyes again.

Emily watched him walk out the door with her jaw dropped. After a few moments a smile grew on her lips. "You too." she whispered.

-CM-CM-

Paris was beautiful. But at night it glowed. As Emily wandered down the streets leading to her Mother's embassy she took in the wonderful sights and sounds of the city. Out of all the places she had been Paris was one of her favorites. It really was one of the most romantic places on earth. But a romance was not one her agenda. Emily was only here for a few weeks before she had to get back to the US for work.

She smiled politely passing the men at the gate and entering the embassy. "Hello Mother." she said walking up to the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Emily dear, where on earth have you been?" Elizabeth Prentiss looked her daughter over. "You smell of smoke. Please tell me you didn't go to a bar?"

Emily sighed. "Mom I am over thirty. I can go to a bar for drinks." Her mother huffed and turned motioning for her to follow. "Are you almost ready? I'm starving." Emily would've just gone back to her hotel room but her mother insisted on a late dinner.

"I am. Let me grab my purse and dismiss the staff." The older woman went into a larger room while Emily waited in the hall. She never liked intruding on her mother's work so she stayed out even when she was growing up. The Ambassador was a self-proclaimed workaholic which Emily figured she got her own work ethic from but she never tried to talk to her mother about her work. She knew her mother was important as a child but it wasn't until she was older that she realized her mother was an important part of the peace held between countries.

"So did you have a nice time strolling around today?" her mother asked after they were seated in an expensive restaurant that she planned to let her mother pay for. The insane amount of money her mother spent on these dinners was just crazy to Emily. Sure she was wealthy in her own right but it would be a cold day in hell when she spent an ungodly about of money on food that didn't even taste good.

Emily nodded looking over the menu placed in front of her. "I did. Are you going to have sometime this week to go with me on one of the tours?" It was tradition. Every new place they went the two Prentiss women took a tour to get all the sightseeing in. those tours was one of the best childhood memories Emily had of her and her mother. They were so different and they clashed most of the time but on the tours they bonded.

"I'm sure I can get some time in a day or so. You pick which one and I will be there." Elizabeth smile warmly at her daughter.

Dinner went on and Emily was surprised by the end they hadn't had a fight. It must be a record in their book. The mother walked her to the hotel which by the end of the long day she was happy to go straight to bed. But lying in bed all she could think of was the mystery man she met a few hours before. A smile crossed her lips once again.

-CM-CM-

Aaron Hotchner opened the door to his hotel room and threw his jacket on the single bed. Sighing he walked to the window and peered out. The city lights were exquisite. Almost as exquisite as the brunette lingering on his mind that he met a few hours before.

The phone ringing brought him out of his retrieve. "Hello" he answered unbuttoning his white button down shirt.

"Hey Aaron, how's your trip going?" the voice of his old friend David Rossi came from the other end.

"Not too bad." He said thinking of the woman at the bar. "How is everything there?" The pregnant pause made Aaron somewhat nervous. "Dave?"

"Aaron, I know you probably don't want to hear this but she's a mess. She called me asking about you and I didn't tell her anything but I really think you should call her."

Aaron shook his head even though the caller couldn't see him. "No. This is why I'm here, I need time. I don't know what I want and I need time away to decide. Please just don't tell her where I am." He told his friend. His mind whirled with anger and confusion.

"I won't Aaron. But you better make up your mind fast." After a promise to call soon they call ended. Aaron paced around his room letting the anger within seep out slowly. He didn't want to think of the things at home, or the place he lived. It wasn't his home. It hadn't been in a long time.

Shaking it out of his mind he turned out the lights and fell into bed. He rested his head on the pillow with a smile and a picture of the brunette in his mind he fell asleep.

**A/N**: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I know I left the 'her' in Hotch and Dave's phone call unknown but Hotch is not married (happily divorced) or dating anyone. I don't like the cheating thing so Hotch is totally single. I should have explained that before but I didn't. Sorry! Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 2**: Just a Kiss

The next night Aaron went back to the same bar. Upon entering he gazed around looking for the beautiful brunette but he couldn't find her. Walking up to the bar he ordered a drink and sat down on a stool. He spent most of the day just walking the streets trying to figure out what he was going to do when he got home but he still hadn't decided when he came to the bar. On one hand he could agree and his life would change forever or he could put his foot down and possible lose everything that meant anything to him.

Aaron took a gulp of the liquid the bartender poured then turned to look for the woman again ignoring the thoughts rolling around his head. He knew the chances of seeing her again weren't in his favor but he looked anyway. Frowning as he came up empty again he swallowed the last of his drink then stood from his seat ready to leave.

"Leaving already?" the sultry voice came from behind him. Turning he smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He told her sitting down again and patting the stool next to him for her. The deep red dress she wore hugged her curves just right and he took full advantage of the sight.

The brunette smiled shyly at him noticing where his eyes were. "Did you come here to find me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Emily's heart was racing. She noticed him the minute he stepped into the bar but when he moved to leave her feet took over. She purposely came to this bar to see if he was a regular but she had no clue what she would say if he actually showed.

Aaron shrugged. "What if I did?" he liked the way she played with him. The man wasn't normally one to hit on a woman but it was something about the brunette that made him want to know more. Her eyes pierced his making him swallow hard.

"Well I might just say I find it creepy. Are you going to progress to stalking next?" she tried to sound serious but the smile tugging at her lips betrayed her.

"Not normally but for you I might make an exception." He teased hoping she didn't see the heat in his cheeks. Not being the best at the whole flirting thing he normally just skipped that part but with her it felt easy and fun. Both something he desperately needed.

Emily laughed then bit her lip. "So what are you doing here?" she turned on her stool to face the bar.

"This bar? Drinking. Paris? I'm not sure. Vacation I guess." He told her vaguely motioning for another drink. His thoughts went back to his reasons for making the trip to Paris then he shook them off. "What about you?" he asked her with a dimpled smile.

"Vacation, family thing." She answered just as vaguely shrugging slightly. She had no intention of telling him who she was or anything real about her. They were just flirting harmlessly. Nothing would come of it she told herself but her racing heart had other plans.

"Are you from here?" the look on her face told him she wasn't telling. "I wasn't trying to figure out where you live." He reassured her. "You just said family thing so I was just making small talk."

Emily nodded. "No, I'm not from here but I have family here." she answered turning her attention to the music playing. Her fingers drummed lightly on the bar counter.

"What about your name? Can I know that?" he smiled mischievously at her. The mystery was somewhat getting to him. He at least wanted a name.

Emily frowned. "Doesn't that take all the fun out of it?" she didn't mind telling him her first name or knowing his but more than that she was not going to let happen. This vacation was to spend time alone and figure out her next move not to have a fling with a gorgeous man.

He nodded slowly. "I guess but then what do I call you? Honey? No you're not the honey type." He shook his head as a beautiful smile graced her lips once more. "Babe?" her sobered look told him how she felt about that. "Guess not. Oh I got it." He pointed at her. "Sweetheart. I like that, you seen like a sweetheart." he laughed as she giggled shaking her head.

"You will never know what I am." She shot him a look.

Aaron leaned in close to her so she would here over the music "Would you like to dance, sweetheart?" he pointed to the small dance floor on the other end of the bar. A few other couples were dancing too.

Emily bit her lip. Her head was saying no but her heart was screaming yes. "Sure but stop with the name." she took his pre-offered hand and followed him to the floor. He turned her in his arms pulling her body in close to his. She could smell the light scent of his drink on his breath as their faces came closer together. A shiver ran through her as his hands grasped at her hips and his eyes noticeably darkened.

"Then what do I call you?" he asked her but she just winked and continued dancing. Aaron relished in the feel of her body so close to his. Her hips swayed with the beat and her hands ran up is chest to hold at his shoulders. The smile on her lips teased his eyes as her tongue darted out to wet them. Something in him yelled at him to stop but he just couldn't listen. The woman was intoxicating. Her dark curls bounced down her back and across her face. Everything about her was pulling him in.

After a few moments Emily turned so her back was to him. She smiled as his arms ran over her waist and hips and around her stomach locking her in his space. The feel of his soft breath on her neck made her stomach tighten with arousal.

"You are so beautiful." Aaron whispered in her ear. He didn't know how his confidence built that one up but it just came out and he ran with it.

By the end of the song they both were panting slightly and holding onto one another. Emily let her hold of his forearms go and turned in his hold. Her eyes darkened and voice husky she whispered "Thanks for the dance but I have to go." She gently broke his hold on her and moved away but not fast enough.

Aaron grabbed her wrist "Hey that's it?" he stood dumbfounded. Why would she dance like that with him then just leave. They were basically having sex fully clothed right there on the dance floor.

Emily smiled then leaned in and kissed him softly but before he could kiss back she pulled away. Pressing a finger to his lips she told him "That's it. It was nice to meet you."

He frowned as she walked through the crowd and quickly followed. Stopping her at the door with a hand on her shoulder he faltered. He didn't know what else he wanted honestly. She was amazing and undeniable beautiful but he had other things to worry about. He didn't need to start something he knew he couldn't finish but once again his mind was over ruled.

When she turned to see who stopped her her lips were met with his. And he didn't back down. Emily's eyes closed gently as their lips melted together and he softly explored her willing mouth. She grasped his shirt in her hands and pulled him closer getting a low growl from him. As their tongues met for the first time and she tasted him a shiver ran down her spine and he swallowed her moan.

Pulling back Aaron's dark gaze met hers and he knew he couldn't go further with her. Just one kiss from her and he knew he could fall in love. And he couldn't do that. "Goodnight" he smiled not knowing what else to say.

"Goodnight" Emily nodded then left with her hand over her still tingling lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 3**: Knowing You

Emily rolled her eyes as her mother went on and on about all her postings around the world to the others in their tour group. The ambassador couldn't go anywhere without letting people know who she was and what she did. Over the years Emily became accustom to it. Turning away from the group Emily looked down at one of the fountains in the Versailles gardens. A smile graced her lips as she took in the people around the fountain. Most tourists like her with cameras attached to their hands.

As much as she loved seeing all the history of Versailles watching the wonder and awe in the eyes of the others touched her heart more. Joy wasn't an emotion she saw often in her work and if she did it was short lived. That was some of her reasoning in coming to Paris with her Mother. She was feeling drained and emotionally numb the past few months. Her friends were great and they helped bring the fun in life but she wanted and needed more.

The week before she left for Paris she talking in length with her supervisor about leaving her unit within the CIA. It wasn't that she hated her work because she didn't. Emily loved her work and couldn't imagine doing anything else but at the same time she was tired of always being on the move. Her assignments were all over the world though that was familiar to her moving around as a child but now it was getting old. Emily wanted to put down roots, she wanted a family.

Years ago when she first started at Interpol she would have laughed at the idea of a family. She never thought herself a family person but now it was one thing she couldn't have doing what she did.

As her gazing eyes locked with familiar brown ones she lost all thoughts. A few yards away from where she stood was the man who haunted her dreams the past two nights. She could still feel the way he hold her close as they danced, the way is breath ghost across her cheek and the taste of the scotch on his tongue as he kissed her so deeply. Her stomach tightened just thinking about it.

A smile spread across Aaron's face as his eyes met his mystery woman. Sweetheart, he remembered. He took in her appearance first. Dark jeans that made her legs look longer than he knew they were and a purple camisole that set her skin aglow. Her dark curls were flowing around her as the wind blew softly. Beautiful.

In a moment of hesitation he leaned his head sideways biting his lip. What if the other night was supposed to be the end? As much as he hated to admit it he wanted more from her whether it be friendly talk and banter or something else. But he also knew he couldn't get into something when he had his own issues going on. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at himself he took off from his spot and walked straight to her.

"I thought you said you didn't progress to stalking?" Emily teased as he came to stand next to her.

"And I believe I told you I could make an exception just for you." He laughed quietly. He noticed her shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Are you okay?" he asked knowing full well what she was feeling because he was in the same boat.

"I'm fine." She nodded turning her attention to the glorious gardens in front of them. Her nerves were so tightly wound that she might have a heart attack but she sure as hell wouldn't admit that to him. Walking towards the fountain she smiled as he followed.

"I'm sure you are Sweetheart." he whispered in her ear as he caught up to her.

Emily rolled her eyes at the nickname. Just to get him to stop calling her that she thought about divulging her name. But then again she liked the mystery. She couldn't get into anything sticky before she went home and getting personal with the man would do just that. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I think the answer would be obvious but I guess not. I'm exploring the city and this" he paused waving his hands at the sights before them "is part of that."

Emily laughed softly. "I guess." She smiled.

"Emily dear are you ready to go?" the Ambassador asked coming up to the two of them. She looked over the man quickly then raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Emily looked between the man and her mother biting her lip. "Yeah"

Aaron smiled, Emily. Just knowing her name sent his heart racing. "Actually Emily, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?" he made an effective pause at her name before continuing.

Elizabeth turned to the man "And who are you?" she asked noticing her daughter's silence.

"I'm Aaron." He said simply watching Emily smile at his response. "Emily and I met a few days ago."

"Well Emily if you would like to take this man up on his offer I will just head back to do some work." Elizabeth offered. She read her daughter well as Emily nodded.

"If you're sure." Emily told her.

"Have fun" the ambassador told the two walking off to join a group waiting on her.

Aaron's eyes locked to Emily's as a dimpled smile grew on his face. "Emily" he teased as they walked.

"Aaron" Emily retorted "I guess the mystery is over."

"No quite but I would like to know more about you." He said guiding her through the crowd with his hand on her back.

-CM-CM-

Finding a small café they took a table in the corner and ordered their lunch. Emily's mind had been reeling since he told her he wanted to know more. The part of her that was telling her to stop before it became more was quickly over ruled but the side that wanted the same from him. It was confusing that after only knowing him for a few days and not really knowing him that he brought out feelings from her no other man had. He made her smile just from looking at her. He made her heart flutter and her senses reel just from a slight touch.

"Why are you so quiet?" Aaron asked having to keep up most of the conversation.

"I don't know what to say. I like you and all but…"

"But we are on two different paths and this is just one of those flings people have and never think about again?" he finished for her. He was on the same page as her.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah. I have a very different life and I can't start something right now."

"I understand and agree, starting something would be a bad idea but that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other. So tell me something about this life you have. What do you do?"

Emily frowned. "My job is kind of complicated. Let's just say I work for a government agency."

Aaron sat back slightly intrigued with her. He worked for the FBI so he knew when people asked him that question he prepared to say the same thing she just said.

"What?" she asked as he stared.

"You probably won't believe me but I'm FBI." He told her with all seriousness. As her eyebrows arched he continued. "Behavioral Analysis Unit"

Emily shot up in her chair. Confusion swirled in her eyes but looking into his she found truth. "Oh" she laughed slightly.

"What are you?" Aaron asked.

"CIA" she told him without explaining any further. Emily couldn't tell him exactly what she did but for an odd reason she trusted him with some.

He nodded as the waitress brought their food over. "Thank you" he told the woman as she left. "Kind of weird huh?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but funny too. So what are you doing in Paris?" she figured he might have lied about why he was really here.

"I really am on vacation. I had some thinking to do and a friend offered to show me around but at last minute had to cancel so I just came anyways. What about you?"

Emily bit her lip. "My mother is the US Ambassador here. She invited me to come while I had some time."

They eat their lunch in mostly silence after that but neither needed to talk to converse. The subtle glances and accidental touches told everything. By the time they were leaving Emily was slightly bummed their time was over. "When do you go home?" she asked as they walked close together.

"In three days. I have some things to get done before I return to work. What about you?" he asked knowing he now he needed to decide what he wanted. Could he walk her back to her hotel and be fine walking away or was he putting all his common sense away and doing what he really wanted.

"I'm here for two more weeks." She turned to him as they neared her hotel. "I- I um…" she started but stopped as his eyes locked with hers. They melted her insides every time but this time her breath caught in the back of her throat from the intensity. The desire and unashamed lust pierced her heart.

Aaron lean forward slowly as to give her time to back away if she wanted but as their faces and bodies grew closer he swallowed his nerves and kissed her. It was different from the kiss at the bar. That was a spur of the moment kiss that he wanted but this kiss was slow and soft just what he needed.

Emily's hands ran over his chest to his neck pulling him in closer as their tongues met and fought for dominance. She moaned into him as his hands sent sparks down her spine gripping her hips and slipping one hand just under her top to feel the heated skin of her back.

Pulling back with dazed eyes she smiled smugly. "Would you like to come up?" she pointed to the hotel.

Licking his lips to taste what was left of her on him he nodded with a dimpled smile.

**A/N**: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please leave me a review letting me know! Next chapter will be rated M!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Due to FFN crackdown I have decided to take down all sexual explicit scenes in this story. I'm sorry, I know this sucks but I don't want this story taken down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Slamming her into the back wall of the elevator as the doors closed Aaron took her mouth in a wet messy kiss that left her completely breathless. Her hands pushed and pulled at him not sure what she wanted more. She was still conscious of where they were.

Emily moaned nipping at his bottom lip gaining a growl from him that sent a rush of heat through her entire body. Aaron ran his hands roughly up and down her sides feeling every inch of her and quickly sliding his hands under the hem of her top. Her heated skin called at him as he moved kissing down her jaw line to nip gently at her ear.

When the doors slid open Emily pushed him off her smiling devilishly and strutting out of the car to the door of her room. Aaron watched her go with a smirk and followed soon after.

She opened the door and held it for him. As soon as it was closed and locked he pushed her against it his mouth finding her throat nipping and kissing doing his best to leave a mark as his hands rushed for the buttons of her jeans.

-CM-CM-

Emily lay back sliding under the sheets waiting for him. She couldn't stop the smile growing wider on her face when he returned from the bathroom. He laid next to her wrapping her into his side and kissed her head. "Where'd you get this?" Emily asked softly running her fingers over a scar on his chest.

"Knife fight with an Unsub." He told her simply.

Nodding in understanding she turned so her arms laid over him and her head rested on them so she could see his face. "Tell me something about you." She didn't know why she was asking because she knew this was just a one night stand but she wanted to know something…anything about him.

Aaron searched her eyes then said "I'm in the middle of a custody battle." What possessed him to tell her that he didn't know. He had been fighting with his ex wife for months now and recently it had gotten bad. Both saying nasty things to the other and making threats.

All that ran through Emily's mind was she just slept with a married man. Custody battles happen with divorces. He was still married. Pulling away from him she went to speak but was cut off by his hand pulling her back. "No Emily, we've been divorced for years." He said almost reading her worries outright.

Emily bit her lip. "I-I don't need to know anymore. Can you um…"

"No. I'm not leaving." He told her. Her eyes glared at him but he continued. "She wants to take my son half way across the country so I'm fighting to keep him with me."

Emily felt sorry for him but at the same time told herself not to feel anything for him. He had a life, a son, waiting on him and she couldn't be near that. She didn't need to get wrapped into that. Sliding from his grip and out of the bed she grabbed her robe lying on the chair near the end of the bed and put it on. "I'm sorry I asked. I just…" she stopped then turned to him. "This is just a one night stand and it's over now so please leave before I come back out." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned back against the door breathing deep. If she hadn't gotten out of there she knew she would fall fast for him and that would ruin everything.

Aaron watched her go feeling his heart break just a little. She might call it a one night stand but from his position he called it falling in love.

Hearing movement in the room behind her Emily sighed against the door. She turned to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. The woman who stared back wasn't her. Emily would never have a one night stand, it just wasn't her. When she was younger sure but that was mostly just her trying to make her mother's life hell. She rebelled big in her late teens early twenties. Never a care about what other's thought she would go out and cause trouble but now she wasn't that girl. She was a dedicated CIA agent.

Emily looked down at the sink. That's all she was these days. CIA agent. Turning the shower on Emily glanced once more at the mirror then disrobed and got under the hot spray. She shut her mind off as the water stung her sensitive skin and just felt. The steam surrounded her just like the man in the other room did when he was laying over her. For the first time in so long she felt safe, which was odd to her. How could a man she just met make her feel something no one else could? Shaking that thought from her mind she closed her eyes and finished her shower.

As Emily compartmentalized in the bathroom Aaron paced the length of the bed room floor. She told him to leave but he couldn't. From the moment he met her he knew she didn't let many people in but she did with him. Or she did somewhat.

Before he could think too much more the bathroom door opened and a very wet towel clad Emily walked out but stopped in her tracks seeing him standing there. "What are you doing there? She said trying hard not to check him out. His boxers were the only garment he decided to wear.

"I didn't want to." He shrugged watching her move to the closet.

"You should. I have dinner plans and I need to get ready." She took a dark purple dress out and threw it on the bed eyeing him carefully.

Aaron just stared back at her trying hard not to react to her having dinner with another man. The jealousy deep in his gut made him clench his jaw slightly but it was enough for her to notice.

"I don't have time for this. Leave." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you admit this is what you want? You want me just as much as I want you. This isn't a one night stand Sweetheart." he said as his eyes danced over her body once again.

Emily huffed "I don't want anymore. I had an itch and you scratched it. Now leave."

"Fine, but I will be back." He warned her grabbing his discarded clothes and pulling them on. Shaking his head at the obscurity of the situation he looked back at her but didn't say anything.

Emily just watched with stern eyes as he gathered his things and left. She let out a sigh of relief and laid on the bed for a few minutes gathering her thoughts. The thought of him coming back made butterflies dancing her stomach in excitement. After all she was a woman and he was…amazing. At the same time it gave her worry. The battle brewed within her for a while and neither side beat out the other.

Checking the clock she heaved herself up and got ready for dinner. A smile graced her face thinking back to the jealousy she could see in his face when she told him she had dinner plans. Only she left out the part where her plan was with her mother not another man.

-CM-CM-

Aaron didn't know what to do with himself after leaving Emily's hotel room. Ending up in his own he showered and hung around for a while. Big mistake.

"Hello" he answered the hotel room phone.

"Aaron, don't hang up." His ex wife's voice came over the other end.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. "Okay, what do you want? And how in the world did you get this number?" he swears he only gave it to Dave.

"I kind of threatened David." She answered quietly.

Aaron gritted his teeth, he should've known. "What do you want?"

"You just walked out! What do you think I want? I understand your upset but we were in the middle of…"

"No, you don't understand how upset I am. You want to take my son away from me. You don't get how that feels." He nearly screamed into the phone.

Silence filled the air as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing regulated. "Haley, this trip was already planned when you dropped this on me and I really want to enjoy this time without you." He knew his words would sting but honestly he did want to think about her or the situation anymore. When he found out he had two weeks off he jumped at the chance to get away then Haley dropped the bomb on him. And yes he might have run out of their meeting but she could want.

"Okay. Can you call me when you get back?"

"Yes, I can." He said then hung up the phone. Letting out a breath he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

Not knowing exactly where to go he ended up back at Emily's hotel. It had been a few hours so he wasn't sure if she was back but he tried anyways. After knocking he waited. Sounds from within got his attention and soon the door was opened. "Hey" he smiled.

Emily bit her lip. "Hey" when she heard the knock she knew it was him and she wasn't going to answer but her feet didn't listen to her brain.

"Do you wanna go get a drink? I really need one." He asked figured he had a better chance of her coming out with him then her letting him in.

She contemplated it then silently nodded. After grabbing her purse and jacket she followed him into the elevator. "How was dinner?" she heard him ask quietly after the doors closed.

"Not bad. My mother is good company." A sly grin came over her face.

"Your mother?" he spat out with a dropped jaw.

"I just said I had dinner plans I didn't say I had a date. You jumped to that all on your own." She told him keeping her eyes off him.

"But you didn't care to correct me?" he glared at her.

"No I didn't." she agreed as the doors opened to the main floor and they both strolled out of the hotel.

Aaron stayed silent as they walked down the street to their bar. After ordering the drinks Aaron gently rested his hand on her lower back feeling her tense just slightly. He smiled to himself. Maybe she wasn't as detached as she thought she was. They watched other couples talking and dancing but neither said a thing. His eyes locked onto her gaze and he fought the urge to kiss her.

Emily was in the same boat. The moment they walked into the bar her eyes went immediately to the dance floor. The dance they shared a few nights ago burned into her memory and seemed to work its way out. When their gazes locked she bit her lip stopping herself from admitting that he was right. She wanted him…badly. The way his eyes burned into her skin sent a rush of arousal straight through her entire body.

All threw dinner she battled with her thoughts but as her mother asked about the man she met earlier that day Emily was a goner. Having a fling in Paris wasn't on her to do list but it was going to happen whether she wanted it or not. The man was addictive. His skin against hers, his breath on her neck, his hands on her body. That all she could think about.

As his eyes raked up her once more she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

The question on his lips died as he was pulled into the restroom and the door was shut. "It's just a fling nothing more got it?" she said pulling him into her.

"Okay" he agreed wrapping his arms around her small frame and meeting her lips for a hard kiss. Teeth grazed and tongues fought to dominance.

A knock on the door brought them both out of their dazes. "Oh shit" Aaron laughed as they disentangled themselves and straightened their clothes. "Back to your hotel then?" he asked moving them through the crowd and out the doors.

"Um… no, not yet. Come with me." She smiled taking his hand once again.

"Okay" he agreed adding _I will follow you anywhere_ silently.

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews! Hotch seems to be getting to Emily! Wonder where she is taking him?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**: Playing with My Heart

Aaron laughed as Emily attempted to pull him along the streets, cutting through the crowds and nearly knocking an older couple off the road. "Slow down Em. Whatever it is it will still be there in a few minutes."

Emily stopped in her tracks making Aaron run right into her. His arms instinctively wrapped around her not letting her fall over. With serious pleading eyes she turned to him. "No we're gonna miss it if we stop. Come on." she then grinned and took off. Her hair flowed behind her as she sprinted in and out of the crowd.

Aaron just laughed and followed, yelling apologies over his shoulder at the disturbed people. As she started to slow he did too. He watched with glimmering eyes as her face lit up and smiled at him. She held out her hand and he eagerly took it.

"What time is it?" she asked walking at his pace next to the Seine River.

Looking at his watch he told her "A few minutes before nine. Why?" To say he was intrigued was an understatement. The awe in her eyes pulled him in and made him want more. He wanted to know what she did.

"Just watch." She grinned pulling at him one last time as they crossed a bridge over the river. Pointing to the Eiffel Tower she told him to watch.

As the minutes passed slowly he just saw the Eiffel Tower in lights. It was beautiful sure but nothing to run across the city to see. As he shook his head in confusion more lights lit up the tower blinking wonderfully. A smile graced his lips as Emily leaned into him staring at the sight.

"Isn't it amazing? I know it's just lights but…"

"It is." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I've been to Paris so many times I lost count, most when I was a kid. My parents always loved it here." she explained. "But the first time I saw this I was probably close to ten or eleven years old. It was so enchanting and romantic that I promised myself that when I was older and came back I would bring a boy here and kiss him with the lights twinkling behind us."

He smiled his irresistible dimpled smile. "Am I your boy?" he asked teasingly.

"Well I haven't been here with a boy so you are the first." She grasped his jacket collar and pulled him in close to her. She glanced one last time at the lights then kissed him. Their lips melted into the other. Instead of the rushed kisses they shared in the restroom of the bar it was slowly and passionate. Aaron ran his tongue along the seam of her lips seeking more. She happily granted him access to her mouth moaning as he possessed her completely.

Pulling back reluctantly he smiled down at her. "Worth the wait?"

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest. She couldn't believe she told him that or that he indulged in it with her. His hand snaked between her face and his chest crooking a finger under her chin pulling her face up. "Yes. Yes it was. Now you can never tell anyone I told you that." She told him.

A deep chuckle came from deep within him. "I promise" he leaned down and kissed her softly once again. "They stopped?" he looked back at the tower.

"Yeah they only last for ten minutes at every hour mark." She told him turning in his embrace and resting her arms over the bridges handrail. "That's why I was running. I didn't want to wait for another hour." She laughed.

Leaning closer to her he kissed her cheek. "I was just hoping you wouldn't kill anyone on the way." He deadpanned.

"Well they were in my way."

"But that poor old couple? I think you gave the man a heart attack." His arms went around her as they watched the light dance off the water below.

"Oh well." She shrugged leaning into his warmth. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever just holding onto one another and watching the city night life move around them.

Emily was lost in her thoughts. She had made her decision to let go with him a bit more, let him know things about her that most friends didn't. Even though she knew it would just end up hurting her in the long run she wanted something with the man that made her heart race. She knew they had limited time as he was going home in just two days but for those two days she promised herself she would let him in.

Sighing softly she whispered "Do you wanna come back to my room?"

Aaron hummed into her shoulder in agreement. "I do" he pulled her away from their spot and turned her towards him. His dark orbs gazed into hers. "Let's go". The intensity of his stare sent a rush of heat low in her belly.

Emily nodded with a smile and let him lead her off the bridge. "Do you know where we are to get us back?" she teased as he searched for street signs.

"Not really but I'm sure I can swing it." He tossed back taking off in the right direction.

Making it back to her room Emily let them in and normally they would just go at it but this time they lazily got in bed after stripping down. Emily lay facing him and he did the same. "How was it growing up moving every few years?" he asked brushing her hair back.

She shrugged in return. "I don't know. It was normal to me so I never thought anything different about it. I don't have long time friends or a house that has all my childhood memories but I think it was okay. My mother might not think the same as me. I was a bit of a wild child. I was taught to be polite and quiet. I was never allowed to speak my opinion so when I was older I did just that. Very loudly I might add." She chuckled at the memories of her and her mother's fights. "What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"Not like yours." He laughed. "I don't know, I think I had the all American childhood for the most part. Stay at home mother, lawyer father. I have a younger kid brother that I hated but now we're fine. I went to law school for my father and became a prosecutor. Then I joined the FBI."

"My mother wanted me to get into politics like her but" she sighed "I couldn't live like that. I saw what the lies and press did to my family. I don't want that for my own."

Aaron nodded in understanding. "What got you into the CIA?"

Emily tensed immediately, that was one thing she was not sharing with him. "It just sort of happened." She lied.

He felt the shift in her body and took what she said and changed the subject. "What do you do for fun when you're at home?"

Emily smiled gratefully. "I can't tell you or you will most definitely walk out the door."

He smiled at that pulling her body closer to his and running his hands up and down her sides barely grazing the underside of her breast. "Tell me" he whispered. "I promise not to leave."

She chuckled then sobered. "I'm a nerd." She stated in all seriousness.

Aaron laughed. "What?"

"I'm a nerd. I read a lot… I mean a lot. I don't really go out much but that's also due to work but I just don't. It doesn't make me excited so I stay in with a good book or a movie. I don't have a ton of friends and most of the ones I do have, have families now. I just stick to myself most of the time. I travel with work so I think that's fun for the most part. And I love old time movies."

"Is a family something you want?" he asked.

Emily tensed again. "I guess. I just don't have the best career to do that."

Aaron kissed her softly. "I didn't either. That's one of the main reasons I got divorced."

"How old is your son?" she asked shyly feeling like she shouldn't be able to ask because of the way she blew up at before.

"He's three. The best thing I ever did." He had that proud father glow.

Emily gazed at him seeing the love and devotion he held for his son. It made she heart sink. Getting out of her thoughts she reached over and flipped off the lights casting the room in darkness. As she laid her head back down his soft lips trailed over her cheek to her waiting lips, kissing her just like at the bridge.

**A/N**: I figured it was about time for some just plain romance. Hope you like!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 6**: Falling For You

"Do you have dinner plans with your mother?" Aaron asked from his seat on the balcony of Emily's room. He hoped not as it was his last night in Paris. He dreaded his flight in the morning but he had to get back to his son and work.

"No, I cancelled." Emily smirked at him. The past two days had been wonderful exploring the city with Aaron. She still made time to spend with her mother but she wanted to spend their last night together with him and him alone. They both silently agreed not to speak of what happens next for them when he leaves. Emily never thought she would fall for a man as fast as she had and the uncertainty of it all weighed heavily on her heart. On one hand they agreed to a fling in Paris nothing more but from the time they spent together she knew it was more, or at least for her it was.

The dark haired man was hard to read which stumped her beyond belief. Her job was to read people. She was trained to know what others are thinking but the stranger she met in a bar completely confused her. At times his emotions were clear in his eyes but other times he guarded them with everything he had. Looking into a mirror she mused thinking about the way she held back her own emotions.

"Why'd you do that?" he questioned looking rather smug from his spot beside her.

Emily shook her head gently "I have no clue. I was going to have dinner with this guy I met but now that I'm thinking about it I might not. I mean I met him a few days ago and yeah, he was nice and charming but the more I get to know him he's…"

"You better watch what you say next or you will be sleeping in that big bed alone tonight." He teased getting out of his chair and leaned over her letting his lips hover over her slightly parted ones.

"I can just go find another…" her response was cut off by his lips capturing hers. She let him dominate the kiss loving the way his lips melted into hers. Her hands ran through the hair at the back of his neck pulling him closer but not enough to make him fall onto her.

"You can but you will be oh so sorry." He said pulling back and walking away before her eyes were even open.

Emily chuckled watching his retreating back.

After a nice dinner out Aaron took Emily's hand on their way out of the small restaurant, he had mentally prepared himself for their last day together but emotionally he was torn. He wanted to stay just a little longer with her but if he did he knew he would never leave. She had caught him in her web and staying any longer would only enhance that.

He also knew the chances of them actually working in the real life they both ignored for the few days they had together. Both with demanding careers and lives of their own would only serve to hamper the life they might have. It wasn't that he didn't want to try but they both agreed, only a fling in Paris.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked noticing the tight line his smile took. The waves of doubt and uncertainty rolled off him but she didn't comment.

"Ah… nothing really. Do you want to stop for some dessert?" he covered pulling her in close to his side.

"Sure. What'd you want?" she agreed with a smile thinking about the wonderful chocolate about to come her way. Aaron had a sweet tooth to rival her own she learned. The first night they had dinner together she ordered dessert and he didn't. By the time Emily even had two bites he already ate half.

"Doesn't matter, you pick." He told her with a smile. She ended up pick a small chocolate shop close to her hotel. Aaron laughed as her eyes grew wide looking over the different delicious treats. As she licked her lips and explored the shop Aaron ordered a special treat for later then paid for her picks. By the time they reached her room Emily's mouth was watering just smelling the confections in the box. She eyed his box but he just smiled and shook his head.

"It's proper manners to share." She commented taking off her jacket and slipping off her heels.

"I don't have manners." He said doing the same with his coat and shoes then dug through his suitcase they picked up earlier during the day. She made him check out of his hotel room and bring his things to hers since it would be pointless to have his until morning.

"I beg to differ." She raised an eyebrow. "You are quite the gentleman." She secretly loved that about him.

"Well right now I'm not, so don't touch my treats. You have more than enough to satisfy your sweet tooth." He smiled giving her a warning wink placing his box away from hers.

Emily pouted. "But what if yours are better? I'll share if you do." She sauntered her way to him running her hands over his shirt covered chest with a saucy grin on her lips.

He looked down at her pushing down his urge to kiss those full red lips. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as she slowly unbuttoned the first button on his white dress shirt. Swallowing hard he shook his head. "N-no you can't have mine." _Stay strong!_ He told himself.

The stutter in his words made Emily's insides melt and her small grin burst into a full on smile. She went to the next button keeping her eyes on his dark orbs that seemed to darken rapidly. "Please?" she pouted once again.

Aaron was losing he knew but not giving into her was always fun. Or for the past five days it was. "I have a few conditions" he told her licking his lips just thinking about them.

"Oh really?" she questioned going for another button and kissing the exposed skin of his chest. "What do you have in mind?"

Aaron held in the groan in the back of his throat as her breath washed over his skin. She went lower getting most of the buttons of his shirt and kissing most of her way. Emily pushed his shirt off his shoulders smirking at the lust that covered his eyes. "Can I have some conditions too?" she asked bringing him out of his daze.

He thought about it for a moment. "What are they?"

"You'll see." She smirked.

-CM-CM-

"Do you think we will ever see each other again?" Emily asked curling into his side as they both caught their breath afterwards. The thought made her inside scream but she kept her cool outward.

"I don't know." he said honestly. "I wish I could tell you that we would but…" he trailed off both knowing the chances.

After a few moments of silence Emily looked up at him "Well thanks for some amazing sex." She laughed trying to lighten the mood even though her heart was already breaking.

He laughed deeply. "You too." then he sobered taking her mouth with his telling her in their own way how much he would miss her.

A/N: This was the hardest scene to take from. I nearly cried taking out the chocolate scene! But it had to be done!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 7**: Forever and Almost Always

Emily rolled over grabbing the beeping device on the bedside table and throwing it to the floor, a loud crash going along with it. With a groan she snuggled back into the sheets and the warm body next to hers tossing the top sheet over her head hiding the daylight coming in from the window.

"That was the clock you just threw." Aaron yawned snuggling down with her. His arms snaked around her body holding her tight to his chest.

"Sleep" she moaned pressing her cold nose into the juncture of his shoulder and neck sending a small shock to his warm body.

He smiled down at her. Over the time they spent together he learned fast not to mess with Emily in the morning before she had at least two cups of coffee in her. Running his hand over her bare back he whispered "I have to get up and get ready."

Emily shook her head violently. "No, need body heat. So cold." She held onto his arms not letting him move even if he tried.

"I have to catch my flight but you can stay in bed Sweetheart." he pulled the covers over her and slipped from bed.

"No flight." She whined losing her source of heat still half asleep. But as the fog faded from her sleepy mind she snapped up. "Oh god, when is your fight?" she hurried out of the bed and grabbed a sheet to cover her cold body.

"I need to get to the airport in thirty." He told her watching with a smile as she gathered up her clothes and began dressing like a crazy person.

Hopping on one leg she glared "Hurry up I'm taking you." She told him trying hard to get her jeans on while at the same time her bra.

He shook his head. "I think you should stay here." he took a breath as she froze at his words. "It's not that I don't want you there it's I don't think I can get on the plane if you are there." His emotions got the best of his as his voice cracked just slightly.

Emily knew this moment was coming but even preparing for it didn't stop the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "No I want to go with you." She told him. She couldn't just let him go like that. Plus it was a few extra minutes together.

"Please stay" he nearly begged. He had fallen so far he wasn't sure he could take getting on the plane with her right there. He went over it in his mind the night before as she slept in his arms. They would kiss goodbye then she would cry while his heart broke in two then he would turn around and walk out of the airport with her at his side and not getting on the plane. The only thing making him go now was the thought of his son. He hadn't seen him in a week and that was eating at him.

Schooling her face she nodded. "If that's what you really want." She knew if it was her she would ask the same of him.

The next few minutes were spent in tense silence. Both ran over what they wanted to say to the other but when it came time to say it they both just stared into the other's dark eyes. Aaron took her hands in his moving as close as he could. "I don't know what to say." He confessed as his speech before left his mind.

She smiled softly. "Me either" she bit at her bottom lip to keep from crying. "Be safe and…" her eyes told him all he needed. His lips took hers in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"Fling in Paris, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, fling in Paris." She agreed nodding as her forehead rested against his.

"I know this goes against that but what if I told you I'm going to come back to Paris this time next year?" he said hoping one day they could meet again.

Emily took in his words. Her heart was telling her to ask him for his address and the next time she's in his city she will meet him but in her head she knows the chances of that. "If you happen to be here at our bar next year I will be too." she smiled leaving it up to fate whether they find one another again. The chances of the man in front of her being single and in Paris in a year were slim but she had nothing else.

He nodded closing his eyes and marking the moment in his memory. The smell of her hair and how it curtained her face from the light coming in from the window, the way her body seemed to fit his perfectly, not too tall or too short. And the way her eyes burned into his and made his heart race. Everything about the moment he took in and he knew she was doing the same. "I have to go." He whispered breaking the daze they were both in.

"Right" she smiled weakly as tears welled in her eyes. She walked to the door as he grabbed his suitcase. One last glance around the room then he joined her. "It was…"

"Yeah it was." He agreed then kissed her softly. As he pulled back he saw in her eyes what he felt in his heart. One last kiss and he walked out the door.

"Bye" she whispered into the hall waiting for him to get in the elevator before closing the door.

"Bye" he waved as the cars doors closed and she was out of sight. A huge hole grew in his heart at that very moment.

Emily shut the door and sank to the floor. A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away instead she let them come knowing once she left this room she had to forget him. She had to go on with her life like he never touched her, never made her smile, never made she fall in love. So she let the tears come and wash him away.

A/N: Sorry it was so short but the next will be longer. Thanks for your lovely reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 8**: Thinking of You

Emily walked into the small coffee shop and right up to the counter digging around her purse for her wallet. Not looking where she was going she bumped into another customer spilling the contents of her purse onto the floor. "Sorry" she apologized reached down to clean up the mess.

"It's not a problem. Here let me help." A deep voice said making her breath catch. Her eyes went up immediately but the hope that built up in her, in the few seconds since hearing his voice, diminished.

He smiled at her with a crooked smile that made is blue eyes sparkle. Emily smiled back politely but her heart sank. The attractive man wasn't him. It had been almost six months since she left Paris holding hope that one day she would meet Aaron again but to this day she hadn't. She looked in every crowd for him at the beginning but now she was losing hope rather fast. "Thanks" she answered the man as he handed her her things and they both stood.

"I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Can I buy you a coffee to make it up?" he hope in his eyes made she stomach clench in regret but her mind was tell her to just get over her love for Aaron and get on with her life.

"I think it was my fault but I will take you up on that coffee." she nodded. They ordered their drinks and took a seat. "I'm Emily." She introduced herself putting two packets of Splenda into the dark liquid and stirring it gently.

"James" he smiled. It was then Emily noticed he didn't have the dimples that she longed to see. The dimples that made her own smile reach her eyes.

Emily drank her coffee and made nice conversation with the man but in her heart she was just comparing everything he did to the man she wished to be with. But at the end she agreed to go on a date with him. Emily knew it wasn't a good idea but she wanted to see if she could get over the other man. She had to move on somehow and James was a very intelligent and attractive man.

By the time she reached her apartment she talked herself into giving the blonde man a real try. It would be nice to have someone she thought. Her job prevented her from meeting men but now this man walked in and she really wanted to see if they could have something. With a tight nod to herself she banished all thoughts of the man she met in Paris.

-CM-CM-

Aaron sat in his chair and stared intently at the phone next to him. Shaking his head he picked it up and dialed the number. "Garcia I need to see you in my office for a moment please." He said and waited for her answer before hanging up.

The blonde computer tech raced into his office with a frightened look on her face. "Sir if…"

"Nothing is wrong Garcia I just need some help." He calmed her with a tight smile. That was all he possessed these days. The only time he smiles now is with his son and even then it isn't his dimpled smile he got use to giving while he was in Paris. That smile was reserved for one woman and one woman only.

"What can I help with sir?" the blonde asked pulling him out of his thoughts of Emily and back on the task at hand.

"I need you to find someone for me." He stated handing her a piece of paper. When he got back from Paris six months ago he told himself he wouldn't use his connections to find her but now he was getting desperate. He found himself looking for her on the street or in small cafes he went to. Logically he knew he wouldn't find her but his heart still looked. "I know it's not much to go on but if anyone can find her it's you."

"Sir I… I just don't know if a first name and work place will work. I mean the CIA has to have a ton of Emily's working there. Do you have anything else?" she looked at him in sorrow. When he came back from Paris he was different. The whole team thought so. He was more distant then before and until a few weeks ago the blonde hadn't a clue as to why.

"I don't." he sighed. "Oh wait, her mother is a US Ambassador." He though suddenly.

"That will work. I'll get right on it. But what information do you want?"

"All of it. Anything you can find." He smiled weakly at her.

She stood with a nod and went to the door before stopping and turning back. She wasn't going to pry but she could help herself. "Sir if I may ask, is she Paris?" waving the small paper at him.

Aaron was stumped for a moment. "Huh?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "You met someone there right? I mean Rossi and Morgan were talking about it a few weeks ago." She remembered their conversation. Rossi told Morgan to not set their boss on a blind date and that his heart was already taken.

Not one for lying he nodded. "Yeah, she's Paris." He tried to hide the goofy grin on his face.

The blonde gave an excited squeal and left the office.

Aaron sat back in his chair thinking about the brunette once again. He had no clue what he would say when he found her but he could figure that out later. He just wanted to see her.

-CM-CM-

Emily locked the door behind her as she walked into her apartment. Six dates in and she was feeling great about her and James. He had a way of bringing out her adventurous side. They found themselves laughing constantly and she was really falling for him. It wasn't love well, not yet she told herself. But she liked him. And he made her happy.

With a smile on her face she dropped her purse over the back of the couch and hit the message button on her answering machine.

"You have one new message" the machine rattled off the call time and date while she bent down to take off her heels.

"Um… I'm not sure if you are the right woman but this is Aaron. We met in Paris seven months ago." Emily stared at the device in shock.

"Emily I just… damn it. I just wanted to talk to you so please call me back if you can." the voice on the machine left her breathless as he rattled off his phone number. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest so loud that she barely heard the last of his message.

"I miss you." his voice cracked like it did the last time she heard it. Then he hung up. The machine beeped at her waiting for her to delete or save. Her hand hovered over the save but then James entered her mind. Finally she was getting on with her life and he calls. That means he found her she thought. That means he looked for her. Biting her lip she stared at the machine. James was amazing. He made her happy. But Aaron… she lost thought as her phone rang.

Picking it up, she answered softly. "Hello"

"Hey Em, some of my college buddies just called me for a night out so I was wondering if you would like to come? I would love for you to meet my friends." James said on the other line. Her heart sank sadly. She had some hope left it was Aaron calling again but it wasn't.

"Um… yeah that sounds great." She said half heartedly. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. I know that's short notice but…"

"It's fine. Tomorrow is great. See you then." After he said goodnight she hung up and turned back to the answering machine.

In a quick move she hit delete. She was moving on.

**A/N**: Don't hate me quite yet! I got plans people! Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 9**: Here without You

Aaron waited. He waited and waited and waited, but for three months no call back, no message, no nothing. He started thinking maybe he had the wrong Emily but then again Garcia was the best and if she said this was Emily then it sure as hell it was. For three long months he tortured himself. He wanted to call again to see if she would answer but he talked himself out of it. If she wanted to call she would've.

The saying 'Distance makes the heart grow founder' was a complete lie. Distance only makes you crazy he scoffed looking at his computer screen for airfare to Paris. It was just a few months away and even though he knew she wouldn't be there he needed to go. Maybe truly seeing that she wasn't would help him move on. Then maybe he could take Dave up on his offer to set him up on a blind date.

His team had been pressuring him lately. He understood they wanted to see him happy and he wanted that too but he couldn't move on yet. He tried a month ago to go on a date but all he thought about was what Emily would say or what Emily would do. Let's just say the woman wasn't too happy by the end of the night. But still Morgan tried to set him up almost every week and now Dave had started in on him.

As his hand moved the mouse around, he clicked his fight and booked his hotel. Leaning back in his chair he sighed. Maybe he was stupid for hanging on this long but he felt something for Emily that he never felt with anyone else. And that's what kept him going.

At the knock at his office door Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts. "We are ready in the briefing room sir."

He nodded to the media liaison and gathered his work. "Be right there." Looking on more time at his confirmation number on the computer he smiled softly. "I'm coming Sweetheart" he whispered.

-CM-CM-

Emily's dark eyes racked over the computer screen, the curser blinked over the submit button. She had been staring at it for the better part of the day. Her mind raced with scenarios about meeting him again. They had been for days now. She couldn't shake then.

Up until recently she was able to push back her feelings for him for James but finally coming to her senses she broke it off with the blonde man. James was great and so sweet but he wasn't for her. He didn't make her feel the way Aaron did when she was in his arms.

She remembered feeling safe and so completely loved with the dark haired agent. And she wanted that from a man, problem was Aaron was the only one she felt it with. But then there was the thought of him not being in Paris that made her go a little crazy. If she went and he never showed it would break her completely. She didn't know if she could handle that. Maybe she just didn't try hard enough to get over him and somewhere was a guy that would do that for her.

So that fear was in her mind whirling around with others of how they could make it work and if he was still in love with her. Shaking her head of the thoughts she placed her hand over the mouse going back and forth over the submit button or cancel button.

Making one last movement she clicked the mouse and sat back hoping she didn't just make a huge mistake.

-CM-CM-

After saying goodbye to his son Aaron raced to the airport to catch his flight. Traffic in D.C. was horrible and he should have left earlier but he wanted to make sure he said goodbye to Jack. After months of fighting and court dates the judge ordered him and Haley to share joint custody and neither was allowed to move out of state. Aaron was happy about that. And over the past few months he really stepped up his game. He left the office earlier than he use to and spent more time with Jack. They became more bonded so leaving without saying goodbye would hurt his four year old.

Making it to his departure gate on time he settled in for a few minutes before they could board. His nerves were shot to hell. He didn't know whether or not she would be there and if she would want to be with him again. He hoped for the best but was preparing his heart for the worst.

Finding his seat on the plane he smiled politely to the older man sitting next to him and pulled out some files he took from work. No better way to take his mind off things than serial killers.

The gray haired man looked over at Aaron's bouncing knee. "Nervous son?" he questioned with a raised brow.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah, just a bit." And he would stay that way until he saw her.

"Well if she says no keep asking." The grin on the man's face to Aaron he knew a thing or two about women.

"I haven't seen her in a year." Aaron countered. He didn't know why he would talk to a complete stranger about his problems but the man seemed to pull it out.

"Don't worry too much boy. If she's half as nervous as you then everything will turn out just fine."

"I don't even know if she'll be there." He looked to the window watching the clouds pass.

The older man nodded slowly. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Then she'll be there. Now stop bouncing that knee so an old man can get some sleep." He turned slightly in his chair and laid his head back.

Aaron smiled and stopped his knee. His internal question was did she know he loved her. They never said the words but he knew the night before he left they were in love but somehow maybe she didn't.

-CM-CM-

He looked around the bar once more as the bartender filed his drink. It was his second night in Paris and still no sign of her. He looked everywhere. The bridge where they kissed, the small shops they visited, he even scoped out the streets they walked down. It was his second night in the bar where they said they would meet again but she still hadn't shown. And he only had three more days till he had to get back.

Taking a sip of his drink he felt himself coming to the realization that she moved on. She must have. So he needed to also. Gazing into the crowd his eyes landed on a lone dark haired woman sitting at a table a few feet away. Dark hair, tanned skin, and full red lips. She was cute. He smiled as their eyes met.

Not as beautiful as Em… he stopped and pushed that thought away. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to give other women a fighting chance. Turning back to the bar and ordering the woman a drink he smiled. He could do this.

"Did you make sure she doesn't have a ring?" a voice that made his heart race filled his ears and he froze.

**A/N**: Yes I did just leave it there but I promise to get the next chapter up fast. Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 10:** Breathe Again

Emily pushed through the door to 'their' bar and immediately saw him. Dressed in dark jeans and a black tee he looked too good. Instead of going up to him she sat down at a table near the back but with a clear view of the man that made her heart race, which it was doing at the very moment. Like the night before she wanted to watch him. Her first night in Paris she found him sitting at the bar with his scotch in his hand looking around for her, she guessed. But she did just what she did now. She took a seat and watched.

She was stunned by him. He was like a magnet pulling her in and even miles apart and a year between them she still felt what she did the first time they met. Bring any of her ex's to her and she would feel nothing but this man. This one man made her melt and her breath catch and he made her love. For Emily Prentiss that in and of itself was a… it was something that had never happened.

Emily ordered a drink from the waitress and sat watching him look around and frown. The dimpled smile that made her eyes brighten and breath catch was long gone. She wanted to go to him. Make him smile once again but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to understand why he had a hold on her that no one else in the entire world had. Why was he different? She couldn't answer that. And it stumped her to no end. He was intelligent and handsome no doubt but there had to be more. There had to be something that was drawing her to him.

She peaked up as Aaron eyed a brunette near the bar. Emily's stomach knotted and her brows furrowed. As he turned and ordered another drink she got up and walked through the crowd to stand right next to him. "Did you make sure she doesn't have a ring?" she mentally laughed at the words so similar to his own the first night they met. He froze making her bite her lower lip.

Aaron's heart raced as he turned his head just slightly and looked into the dark chocolate eyes he had been dreaming about for the past year. "Emily" he breathed thinking maybe she was a dream.

"Hey" she smiled taking the barstool next to him and waving at the bartender.

"I honestly didn't think you would come." He said taking her in as his brain finally caught up with him.

"I didn't know if I was." She told him honestly. "I didn't know if I wanted to put myself through this again." she looked down at the new drink in her hands. She fought with herself so many times over putting not only her but him too through the heart break of seeing each other again.

Nodding in understanding Aaron touched the back of her hand with his finger. "I'm glad you did." He said simply. "I tried to call but…"

"I deleted your message." Her eyes gazed into his. "I had to try. I had to move on." she hoped that he would understand but even if he didn't she wouldn't apologize for trying to carry on with her life.

"Did you?" his heart was breaking at the thought of her with anyone else and he was hurt that she would so easily delete him.

Emily downed the rest of her drink and looked around at the thinning crowd. It was getting late. "I'm here aren't I?"

His eyebrows drew together and a frown formed on his lips. "That's not an answer." His heart raced as she locked eyes with him once again.

Shaking her head slightly she whispered "No"

With a sigh of relief he smiled at her. "Good"

Emily's insides melted at the adoring dimpled smile. It was everything her remembered. "Dance with me." She took his hand and pulled him up.

Aaron followed her to the dance floor and pulled her in tight. Her body fit so perfectly against his, like she was made to be with him. He ran his hands down her sides and even though the song was a fast paced rhythm they swayed gently clinging to the other. Neither made a move to do more. They were fine to just hold each other knowing that they were together in the same place.

After a few songs Emily looked up at him. The love she felt inside her was shining through his eyes at her. She smiled placing her hands on his chest stopping their movement. A second later their lips were crashing. His tongue traced over her bottom lip requesting access with her happily gave. As their tongues met for the first time in a year a shiver ran through her.

Pulling back he smiled. "I have missed you so much." He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Emily closed her eyes feeling the comfort of his arms and body wrap around her and the safe feeling once again made it to her heart. "Me too" it was whispered but he heard it.

"Let's go" he said in her ear and gently pulled her out of the bar.

As they walked the streets no words were exchanged. He just held her close to his side and led them to his hotel room. The elevator ride seemed to carry on and on as they gazed at the other with bright brown eyes. She moved her fingers over his hands tracing them then locked hers to his tightly. He swallowed thickly as she eyed him and subconsciously licked her lips.

Shutting the door to his room and locking it he frowned as she walked to the bed and sat at the end with sad eyes. It made his heart ache to know she was worried or upset. "What is it?" he walked over but stayed a few feet from her knowing she liked her space when she was upset.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can let you go again and if I let myself be happy with you it will hurt too much." She told him honestly.

Aaron knelt down and grasped her hands in his. "I don't want this to be like before. I have no intention of letting you go." He pulled her in close and claimed her lips with his.

It started slow but ended up fast and frantic leaving them both dizzy. His tongue took over her mouth in an instant as her hands locked around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled back just enough to push her back onto the bed and climb over her body, blanketing her with his heat.

-CM-CM-

As his senses came back and his breathing evened Aaron slipped from bed to clean up then climbed back in wrapping her exhausted body around his. He immediately noticed her teeth working her lip in thought. "I promise Emily, we will work this out." He stroked her back as she leaned into him.

"I just don't know how." She looked into his eyes. "But I can't let you go now."

Aaron opened his mouth to tell her he would leave his job and home just to be with her but all that came out was "I love you".

**A/N:** All together now…SIGH… haha. Anyways, thanks for the amazing reviews and comments. You make my inbox very happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 11:** Home

Emily gave her luggage to the cabbie and got in the back of the car. As the driver got in and pulled away from the Dulles International Airport in Washington D.C. Emily looked out the window in excitement for the new city she was soon to inhabit.

Three months after the night Aaron Hotchner told her he loved her and she returned the favor she was finally moving to be with him. They fought over who would move where and when but she won. Aaron had a son in D.C. He couldn't just up and move. It would break his heart to be away from his son so Emily bit the bullet and quit her post within the CIA and happily joined the FBI.

Of course the bureau wouldn't let her be on the same BAU team as Aaron where she wanted, not just because Aaron worked there, but because it was the unit she wanted. She belonged there but Chief Strauss wouldn't allow it so Emily became the unit chief for the second team under Aaron's unit. She was okay with that, it was still doing the work she wanted.

Pulling up to the building an hour later in Quantico the cabbie got out and set her bag on the sidewalk. Emily looked up at her new work place with a smile. She was here to see the section chief but seeing Aaron was an added bonus. Paying her fare and grabbing her bag she made her way into the building and to the BAU floor.

She hadn't a clue as to where to go so she stopped a blonde in a pink and purple floral top and a black shirt that had ruffles. Emily cringed at the dress code the woman had. "Excuse me?"

The blonde turned with a smile. "Can I help you?" she eyed the brunette closely making Emily nervous.

"Can you tell me where Aaron Hotchner is?" Emily asked.

A huge smile covered the blonde's face. "You're Paris!" the woman exclaimed happily taking Emily into a hug.

"Uh… I'm Emily Prentiss." She told the exuberant woman pulling away from the bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry about that. I just… I thought I recognized you and then you asked for Hotch so… I can't believe you're here. He has been in the best mood all day." the blonde explained happily.

Emily smiled taking pleasure knowing that Aaron was as happy to see her as she was to see him. A few trips within three months didn't help the need to be with him. "You must be Garcia." Aaron had told her about his team. The stoic man had a soft spot for the blonde tech, she learned.

"I am, Penelope Garcia at your service. Let's get you to boss man." Garcia took Emily's hand and dragged her through the bull pen and stopped at Morgan's desk. "Paris" she told the man as his eyes perked up at the brunette.

"Really?" he asked standing up. "Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you."

Emily smiled tightly and shook his hand. "Emily Prentiss"

"I'm gunna go get Hotch." Garcia skipped off, Emily smiled watching the woman.

"I can't believe you're here. Hotch doesn't talk about you much but if your mentioned he grins like an idiot." Morgan said waving to Reid to join them. "This is Dr. Reid."

"Oh yeah, Aaron has mentioned you. He thinks I could go up against you in 'geek world' as he calls it." She shook the young man's hand.

"Really?" the man asked with a wide grin growing on his face. "What is your…"

"Emily" Aaron's voice bellowed through the room as he bound down the stairs interrupting the small group.

Emily turned and locked eyes with him. His dark orbs burned into hers like they always did. "Hey" she smiled remembering where they were so she kept her hands to herself.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up. I just got out of a meeting a few minutes ago and I have another in ten." He explained holding back as well. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and not let go up his subordinates were everywhere around them.

"Can we go up to your office for a quick word then I need to find Chief Strauss?" she followed him up to his office and as soon as the door was closed she was on him. Their lips crashed in a dizzying kiss the left them both panting for air.

"God, I missed you." Aaron said holding her to his chest. "Was your flight okay?" he was disappointed he missed picking her up but when the director asks for a meeting you give one.

"It was. So glad to be here though." She pulled back just enough to kiss him again.

"Me too. Jack couldn't stop asking when you would be here last night. He got in bed late because he was too excited." Her heart warmed at his words. She had met the four year old on her first visit to D.C. after Paris. They immediately got along and Jack seemed in awe of her. She felt the same. The Hotchner smile was passed along to the boy along with all the charm his father possessed. Aaron was amazed at how fast Jack opened up to Emily but he figured it was just her.

"I can't wait to see him but first I have to meet Strauss." She said straightening her shirt that seemed to get messed up with the kiss they shared.

"Good luck with that." He mumbled.

Emily quirked a smile, she knew how her boyfriend felt about the section chief. "It'll be fine plus I need to go get paperwork sent in and introduced to my new team." She picked up her bag from the floor where she dropped it and grabbed a file out of it.

"Your team's good. I know most of them." He went around his desk and handed her a file folder with employee files in it.

"Good" she looked over them. "Can you tell me where Strauss' office is?"

"I can do you one better, I'll walk you there." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey," he wanted for her to turn to him "I'm so happy your home. I love you."

Emily smiled softly. "I love you too. I'm glad to be home too." she kissed him once more then they dropped hands and walked out into the bullpen.

The End

**A/N:** So that is it. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and comments you have left. I love reading them!


End file.
